


Fix You (by letting you fix yourself)

by dancinchic13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lyrical Essay, Post-Books, Prose Poem, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinchic13/pseuds/dancinchic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had saved them all, Voldemort was gone, and they were all safe. Yet he was hurting because so many people he had loved and needed in his life… were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You (by letting you fix yourself)

_When you try your best, but you don’t succeed._

She knew he was hurting, how could he not be? He had tried so hard to save everyone, and succeeded in saving the entire world, but at what price?

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

He had saved them all, Voldemort was gone, and they were all safe. Yet he was hurting because so many people he had loved and needed in his life… were gone.

_When you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep_.

She knew he still had nightmares, and while they weren’t from Voldemort, the seemed to be the worst ones he had ever had.

_Stuck in reverse._

He relived their deaths every night in his dreams.

_And the tears come streaming down your face._

She wished he would let himself cry but he put on a brave face.

_When you lose something you can't replace._

He had lost parts of the only family he knew, but he pretended he was fine.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste._

They were gone, and she couldn’t bring them back for him.

_Could it be worse?_

But at least she could be here for him. To hold onto him when she knew he wanted to cry, to love him when there were so few left to do so.

_Lights will guide you home_

She would let him find his own way back to happiness.

_And ignite your bones_

She would let him be who he was, even if that meant he had to pretend to be strong.

_And I will try to fix you_

But she would be right next to him the entire time, holding him, helping him, loving him.

_And high up above or down below_

Everywhere he went, he was hounded by those damn reporters. They badgered him about his experience and how the war affected him, like it wasn’t obvious.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

Because of this, because of them, he could not move on. He was stuck on the war, stuck on everything he had lost.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

She wanted him to be happy, wanted him to feel loved once more. So she stood by him and tried to remind him.

_Just what you're worth_

She reminded him that he was more than the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the boy with so much love, selflessness, honesty, and courage. He was purely him.

_Lights will guide you home_

But he didn’t seem to see these things, so she let him have his time of mourning—hoping he would find his way home to her.

_And ignite your bones_

She knew he would pull out of it and save himself, but if he didn’t…

_And I will try to fix you_

…Then she would save him.

_Tears stream down your face_

She told him he could cry, she told him he could feel, she told him he could be human.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

She said that no one else would have been able to survive what he had. She promised that she would be there for him.

_Tears stream down your face_

She told him that he could be himself with her.

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

She promised that she wouldn’t let him push her away “for her own good” like he had before.

_Tears stream down your face_

And finally he cried. Finally he let himself feel again.

_Lights will guide you home_

And she knew that he was making his way back to her.

_And ignite your bones_

And while his road through the emotions and pain of the war would be hard and extremely difficult…

_And I will try to fix you_

…she would stand right beside him; she would love him.


End file.
